


Vrăjire

by sneaky_hawk



Category: soulshifter
Genre: Experiment, M/M, So yeah, There's no rape tho, Under A Spell, aiden is a vampire so he technically did this regretfully, it was some sort of hungry kiss induced by a powerful charm, non-con, that's pretty much it, then he kinda went on anyway
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaky_hawk/pseuds/sneaky_hawk
Summary: Usé esas advertencias del Archive (Rape/Non-con & Underage) porque, técnicamente, es un hechizo y Allistair tiene como 15-16 años y ps el tío Aiden ya tiene como chingos mil, así que. Por eso. No es "rape", pero es un beso atascado no del todo consensuado.Advertidos estamos.





	Vrăjire

**Author's Note:**

> Usé esas advertencias del Archive (Rape/Non-con & Underage) porque, técnicamente, es un hechizo y Allistair tiene como 15-16 años y ps el tío Aiden ya tiene como chingos mil, así que. Por eso. No es "rape", pero es un beso atascado no del todo consensuado.
> 
> Advertidos estamos.

La cordura se escondió en lo más profundo de su ser. Y lo único que era capaz de procesar en su cabeza (si acaso “procesar” implicaba la repetición obsesiva de un mantra cada vez más invasivo de efecto paralizante) era la intoxicación del ambiente con su mera presencia ahí. No detectó nunca sus alrededores, mucho menos se enteró de la razón de esa mirada tristona y atípica en esos ojos de hielo… Todo estaba dentro de él, un anhelo de proporciones ridículas: la necesidad de abalanzarse sobre el otro y jamás dejarlo ir.

Pronto cedió ante esa fuerza irresistible. Se aferró con el empeño de quien vería mermada su vida si se atreviera a soltarse. Sin cuestionar, actuando únicamente bajo el impulso mismo que lo había hecho llegar a los brazos de Aiden, Allistair tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y se permitió regocijarse en la indulgencia que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos ahogados desde hacía tanto tiempo (o, por lo menos, eso es de lo que estuvo convencido durante esos últimos cinco segundos).

Aiden, cosa extraña, se encontró estremeciéndose ante el choque inesperado y voraz de los labios del muchacho contra los de él… Y se sorprendió aún más cuando, contra su voluntad, él mismo no podía evitar aferrarse a Allistair también y responder con la misma sed, la misma emoción y… _Aah, cómo había ansiado esto_.

Sólo una persona más le había provocado un sobrecogimiento similar con anterioridad…

El recuerdo de esa sensación bajo otro tacto lo hizo querer alejarse por un momento. Allistair, todavía perdido en el hechizo, persiguió sus labios, abrumado por su ansiedad. Aiden no podía hacer esto… _¿Qué lo hacía tan complicado? ¿Desde cuándo creía saber lo que significaba la vergüenza?_

—Aiden… —un susurro amenazaba con desconectarlo—  _Aiden,_ _por favor_ …

El suspiro de Allistair contra sus labios, rozándolos con los suyos, con su aliento y las puntas de sus dedos sobre su mentón, amenazando con trazar, _hacer contacto con_ , su labio inferior... Antes de poder hacer intento alguno por sacarlo del trance, de permitir que su conciencia lo convenciera de dar un paso atrás porque esto era inadmisible; _antes de recuperar la cordura por completo_ , sus pensamientos conscientes se enredaron en una madeja y se volvieron desechables. Escucharlo enunciar su nombre de esa manera tiró más del primitivo instinto que todo vampiro poseía y, con él, se llevó una serie de recuerdos relacionados que lo anclaron, en ese mismo instante, a Allistair…

Rodeó su cintura con su brazo.

_…al momento…_

Lo acercó más a él y reclamó sus labios al tiempo que trazaba con su pulgar la línea de su pómulo con dulzura, fijando el encantamiento en la mente del joven.

_…a la tentación…_

Sus dientes chocaban contra los de él. Los colmillos le dolían, como desesperados por hacer contacto con piel…

_…al hecho indiscutible…_

La respiración de ambos era rítmica y se acompasaba a la del otro.

_…de que era_ su _objetivo,_ su _presa…_

Allistair se estremeció y su ansia se convirtió en una ternura insospechada. Y, la de Aiden, en un anhelo de sentimiento y calidez…

_…y que debía marcarlo como tal para no dejar lugar a dudas de que era de su propiedad._

 

No.

 

Una palabra. Espacio… Incertidumbre. Un chasquido de labios renuentes a la separación. Y electricidad.

 

_¿Qué diablos había sido eso?_

**Author's Note:**

> Un breve experimento nomás. No los shippeo en realidad, pero mentiría si dijera que no me quedó la cosquillita todavía después de esto :X


End file.
